Amanda Waller
Origin Amanda Waller was the campaign manger for Lex Luthor during his bid to become President of the Untied States. Luthor often gave Waller the task of covering up his many crimes as a private citizen. Luthor won his campaign for President in no small parth thanks to Waller and rewarded her with much power and influence in the government. Though Luthor's true colors would eventually be exposed by the Justice League of America and he would lose his station as President Waller herself remained a public offical somewhat loyal to Luthor and was never explicitly indicated in his schemes. Over the course of the comics Waller would remain a reliable contact for Lex Luthor, although one not slavishly reliable subservient, as she cared more about keeping the clout she had rather her history with Lex Luthor. Waller continued to be a thorn in the side of heroes like Batman, the Question, Green Arrow and Superman covering-up or orchestrating various federal initiatives that involved exploiting meta-humans. Television History Justice League Unlimited Amanda Waller was one of the stand-out antagonists of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon series. In the show Waller's history is reworked as an already influencial government official and the puppeteer of a shadow government of Cadmus. In the show Waller helped establish Cadmus after Superman's assault on Earth while controlled by Darkseid. Though Superman would be freed from Darkseid's control and set out to make amends many offcials began to consider back-up plans to protect the US and world in general for if one of their super-heroes ever went rouge again. When Earth was invaded by the Justice Lords, versions of the Justice League from an alternate reality, officials previously only spooked began to put together an initiative called Cadmus and Amanda Waller was it's founding member. Waller devouted herself to prepairng for the next time the Justice League decided to turn on humanity by doing things like growing her own bio engineered super-heroes, programed to be loyal to her, collecting DNA from supergirl to make a clone loyal to Cadmus, spying on the members of the Justice League, kidnapping and attempting to brainwash mutants from around the country as an elite anti-superhero crew, freeing Lex Luthor from jail and indeed sponsoring his bid for President of the United States. Lex Luthor gave Cadmus a one of a kind prototype gun created to permanently rob a meta-human's supper powers used once to de-power the Justice Lords, in exchange for the gun and his financial backing of Cadmus to get it off the ground Amanda Waller was Luthor friend in high-places, although she never fully trusted him. Luthor turned on Waller and Cadmus by hijacking the Watch Tower's energy gun and attempting to destroy Cadmus' base of opperations, fortunatly Waller had the foresight to move the base before-hand fearing implication if the Justice League raided the base. Waller followed up on a lead from Batman about thee attack being controlled remotely from an outside source and quickly found signal linking back to Luthor. Luthor's had set off the attack to implicate the Justice League, get rid of his debts to Cadmus and destroy any obstacles that could shut down his grand scheme to up-load his brain into an advanded android based on the Amazo android, granting him what her saw as god-hood. Waller, arrived just in time to destroy the android. Amanda shot Luthor point blank range with an energy rifle as thanks for his trechery, however his body regenerates revealing Lex Luthor was an avatar for Brainiac, unbeknownst to Luthor, and his decisions up until that point had been subconsciously influenced by a piece of the evil AI implanted as genetic code in Luthor long ago. Waller still had a back up-plan though and siced the Justice League on Brainiac/Luthor when he proved more than she was prepared for. After the experience and a public scandal revealing the influences of Cadmus in Luthor's political campaign Cadmus is shut down by the government, though Amanda and other heads of Cadmus are spared arrest their mucho f their previous offical powers were destroyed, reducing most of them to normal bureaucrats. Amanda still had the right clout to make things happen behind the schenes though, just not in any offical capcity anymore and knew enough to pretend she had been robbed of all her influence like the other members of Cadmus. 50 years after the events of Justice Legaue Unlimited's era Amnda Waller is still alive and kicking as a retired but still powerful woman feared underworld circles. In her old age Waller admits that at a certian point she began to fear less of what would happen if the super-heroes of the world went rogue and more of what the world would do without them, this mentality would push her to clone Bruce Wayne and set up psychological conditions to turn the young boy into the next Batman. Smallville Young Justice Movie History Superman/Batman:Public Enemies Green Lantern (2011) DC Universe Online Batman: Arkham Origins Amanda makes a brief appearance in a post credits cutscene in Batman: Arkham Origins. She enters Blackgate Prison and gives Deathstroke the opportunity to work for the Suicide Squad. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Political Category:Tragic Villain Category:Widowed Villains Category:Female villains Category:Gunmen Category:Master Orator Category:Bullies Category:Parents Category:Evil Genius Category:Honorable Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Anti Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer